paso a paso corazón
by jeannymard
Summary: ni se te ocurra ir rápido acuérdate de vivir el momento...esta historia trata de dos chicos cuyas vidas son totalmente opuesta, unidos por una misma pasión, el baile, descubrirán que si llevan lento la relación entre los dos, las cosas pequeñas se vuelven magnificas, el llanto se vuelve menos agrio y enfrentaran los problemas con la frente en alto y sin miedo, juntos. hongice AU.


Holas había desaparecido pero continuare mis demás historias es que por alguna extraña razón fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta (maldito) pero traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió hace más o menos una semana, es una historia algo triste ya van a ver, tratare de no hacerla tan trágicas, pero no se me gustan las historias tristes por alguna razón XD. Ok ustedes solo lean y díganme si les gusto o no, va ^^.

Pondré a todos los asiáticos eso incluye a kow, Macau, Vietnam, Tailandia, corea del norte y Niko Niko, tal vez no aparezcan todos de un solo golpe pero irán apareciendo con el tiempo.

**Paso a paso corazón**

**cap 01:**Dos mundos opuestos.

_icenland (POV)_

—uno, dos, unos, dos. —muevo mis pies en punta al ritmo de la música clásica, entre vuelta y vuelta te vas olvidando del mundo y sus alrededores, detalles mínimos casi sin importancia forman parte de tu pensamiento. Como vas a pararte, si vas a sonreír tratando de ocultar tu nerviosismo, siempre al público o al jurado, quizás a ese tipo que te toma fotos-y luego te las vende a un precio súper elevado- la forma en la que tienes que colocar tu mano, todos esos mínimos detalles se vuelven parte importante y cuando acuerde ya estas sumido en un estado de meditación total, la coreografía que pasaste años-semanas-practicando ya es parte de ti y sale tan simple y llanamente como si estuvieran cepillándote los dientes, te sabes el proceso de memoria.

Una vuelta más y caigo.

—Auuh, creo que me torcí un tobillo— después de quejarme me levanto, no a lo mejor no me torcí un tobillo, quizá fue un simple calambre o estaré muy tenso por las siguientes audiciones.

Escucho el leve tic tac del reloj que está en la pared, dios mío Lukas va a matarme si no voy a visitarlo, todavía sigo en malla y zapatillas de ballet, aunque es cómodo y no me molesta usarlas en el escenario, es un poco vergonzoso hacerlo en público, me acerco a mi mochila-el dolor es molesto pero no insoportable creo que poder caminar-y saco un pantalón y unos tenis, me coloco el pantalón por en sima de las mallas-como son muy ajustadas dudo mucho que se noten-me siento en la banca para quitarme las zapatillas y aprovecho de una vez para sacar de mi mochila un paño y una bebida energética y después de secarme la cara y darle un trago a la bebida, me coloco los tenis y la mochila, sin antes olvidar mi pequeño radio, el cual tomo y me largo del salón de baile.

Reviso el reloj y mierda son la ocho y media, las habitaciones de los músicos la cierran a las nueve joder, estúpida escuela, estúpido dolor y estúpido horarios de visita.

suspiro resignado, tendré que pedir prestada una bici, no creo aguantar mucho con este estúpido dolor en el tobillo, además pienso llegar a tiempo para las visitas, antes de que me cierren la puerta del sector de dormitorios en la cara. Por qué este maldito colegio es tan grande.

claro-sonrió de ironía- es una de las mejores academias dedicada al espectáculo que el dinero pueda pagar, en mi caso claro está, no como a mi hermano, casi se le hacían un altar a mi padre para que lo inscribiera y no conforme a eso no le cobraron ni un céntimo por nada, ¿está de más decir que mi hermano está aquí por ser un súper dotado violinista y yo por provenir de una familia adinerada?, ¿no?, ok continuo.

Ya quisiera yo estar al nivel de Toris o de Nathalia, no me mal interpreten, amo bailar si no, no estuviera aquí en esta escuela que cuenta con cuatro carreras específicamente, artes, danzas mixtas, teatro y música.

En teatro, se divide en actor y escritor, por eso cuenta con cuatro terrenos en dormitorios.

En música, también se divide en dos partes, cántate y músico, si al cantante le da la gana de componer lo hace y si no pues, canta canciones ya conocida y por supuesto mi hermano está en el dormitorio de los músicos.

Artes, solo tiene un solo sector y un solo par de dormitorios, chicos y chicas.

El más grande es en el donde yo estoy, danzas mixtas, cuenta más o menos con más de seis dormitorios y estudios de baile. Y se divide en flamenco, ritmos latinos, tap, danza árabe y donde yo estoy que es ballet y otros, a los cuales no les tomo mucho interés.

Aah el dolor está haciéndose más molesto y no veo bicicletas por ningún lado, así no creo llegar a ninguna parte.

Me siento en el suelo y me saco el zapato, dios tengo el hinchado, para que ir por Lukas si él puede venir por mí, saco mi móvil de la mochila y busco el nombre de mi hermano, no fue difícil dar con él, con los pocos amigos que tengo me sorprende que no sea el único. Marco y empieza a repicar.

—ah hola Lukas, soy yo Emil, …. ah no espera,…. de- déjame que te explique, ….p-pero,…. SI NO ME DEJAS HABLAR QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!,… ok como sea me torcí un tobillo, Creo?,… claro claro si estoy bien, …..no, quería saber si me quieres venir a buscar,….. no están grabe,… solo una lave hinchazón,… si me caí,… tendré más cuidado para la próxima…. A CASO ES MI CULPA SER TORPE,…. NADA DE YA!,….. SI VAS HACER COMENTARIOS ESTUPIDOS MEJOR NO DIGAS NADA,… ok a todo esto vas a venir o no, … apúrate bueno, chao. — suspiro ahora me quedare a esperar a que llegue Lukas, ojala se dé prisa.

_hong Kong (POV)_

—Jia long abra la puerta por favor, es hora de desayunar, llegara tarde al colegio, Jia long. —perfecto no se puede dormir en paz, mejor me levanto no quiero que Kiku se altere, es raro verle enojado, tal vez debo dejar que se enoje para ver que tal.

—aaaah, ya bajo. —digo con pereza, mejor me doy un baño, realmente no tengo ganas de molestar a Kiku.

—yao dice que es terrible—me quedo en silencio, yao como estará, hoy debería ir a visitarlo después de clases, dios, miro el reloj, realmente voy tarde.

Me baño y me visto lo más rápido posible.

Después de bajar ya me encontraba en una pelea por el queso y la mantequilla, no se preocupen, igual el desayuno siempre es así.

—Yong soo-san que no tienes modales, Jia pidió el queso primero. —dijo con mucha razón Kiku, a él le toco cuidarnos desde que Yao enfermo.

—calla, él no trabaja día y noche para traer el dinero que se necesita para comprarlo Da-ze, además el queso se inventó en corea.

—como que yo no, joder si trabajamos juntos en el mismo bar, es la cosa más incoherente que te he oído decir.

Tomo un pedazo de pan con mantequilla y se lo tiro en la cara, para que aprenda el idiota ese.

—hey pero que haces!, si si tienes razón por un momento te confundí con Mei. —lo último lo dijo como en un susurro, seguro le tiene miedo a Mei.

—Que yo que!, para tu información estoy estudiando muy duro para convertirme en doctora y sacarnos de esta maldita pobreza.

De vez en cuando me molesta lo codiciosa y ambiciosa que puede llegar a ser Mei, esta vida de "pobres" como ella la llama es buena o por lo menos para mí, no niego que necesitamos tener dinero, solo digo que no es necesario ser ricos para vivir felices, hubo un tiempo en que nosotros teníamos mucho dinero, pero la empresa familiar callo en banca rota y tuvimos que mudarnos a los barrios bajos de Hong Kong, sucedió justo después de la muerte de mis padres.

—que tiene de malo.—miro retadoramente a Mei cuando se pone así es como una piedra en el zapato.

—disculpa Jia, no te escuche bien, estas conforme con esta vida mediocre que llevamos, ósea no quieres tener el lujo no de vivir bajo un teyo sin goteras.

—el teyo no tiene goteras, lo arregle la semana pasa, y si tal vez me guste esta vida, estar aquí es pacífico mil veces mejor que ser un hipócrita adinerado. —digo mordiendo mi pan.

—dime que tiene de pacifico escullar disparos en la noche y ver ratas por todos lados y en algunos lugares no muy lindos, COMO MI CUARTO, si es así prefiero ser una hipócrita adinerada.

—Lee no se queja verdad lee. —miro a mi hermano menor, tiene la mala costumbre de no peinarse, el idiota se quedó dormido en el desayuno.

—uum, a si si Jia tiene toda la razón. —dice sin siquiera saber de lo que hablamos, por eso es mi hermano favorito, siempre me da la razón sin importar que sea.

—bien echo Lee. —le revuelvo mas esos cabellos rebeldes que jamas han visto un peine.

—déjame.

—disculpan que me meta pero Mei-chan ya son las siete, dese prisa y desayune o llegara tarde. —dijo Kiku, algo, preocupado.

—oto-san, tuve una pesadilla.

La voz del pequeño Niko saco a todos de sus peleas matutinas y volteamos a ver que le pasaba.

Niko es el único hijo de Kiku, larga historia, que esta humilde familia prefiere olvidar, digamos que cuando eramos ricos y vivíamos en japón, Kiku solía salir con una chica japonesa muy linda de la cual un día no supo nada de ella y así duro más o menos por once meses, y un día cualquiera apareció un bebe en la puerta de nuestro "pequeño" departamento de verano, con una nota que estaba dirigida a Kiku e imponiéndolo como el padre de dicha criaturita.

Recuerdo tenía seis años cuando eso paso, ahora Niko es un niño grande y maduro, pero tiene una pequeña afición por la comida aunque nada por lo que preocuparse, es un buen chico.

—uuum voy tarde. —Mei dejo su pan a medio comer se colocó los zapatos y salió corriendo.

—ven acá Niko-chan, dime que soñaste. —Niko se acercó a Kiku y este lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—vamos Niko Da-ze si lo cuentas seguro se te pasa Da-ze.

—eto es que fue un sueño muy feo. —unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Niko.

—uum. —mi hermano al fin dio señales de vida. —que le pasa a Niko?. —tan dormido estaba que no se dio cuenta.

—Niko tuvo un sueño feo. —dije muy tranquilo, es normal que los niños tengan pesadillas.

—aah, vamos Niko cuenta, que soñaste.

—anda niko-chan, todos estamos preocupados de que estés triste, si lo cuentas seguro se te pasa.

Ok Kiku hablo eso bastara para que Niko también lo haga?.

—y-yo soñé que tío Yao se iba. — silencio. —y que kamisama le daba la bienvenida.

—… .

—… .

—… .

Wow que fuerte, sacudo mi cabeza para sacar esos sentimientos de mí, y me doy cuenta de que el labio inferior del más pequeño de la casa está empezando a temblar.

—Ah ajajaj jajajaja, por favor Niko s-si Yao está bien es más está perfecto y quiere verte, que te parece si hoy en la tarde vamos a visitar a la tía kim y al tío Luang, ellos dijeron que irían a ver al tío Yao así que iremos con ellos, que tal. — dijo Lee bastante nervioso, aunque no se notaba mucho, siempre fue bueno actuando las sonrisas falsas.

—ah s-si. —Niko asintió entusiasmado, creo que Kiku le debe una lee.

Siento como si hubiera, olvidado algo, miro el reloj en la repisa. Uum siete y diez minutos.

—oto-san vamos a ir a casa de Peter este fin de semana, me conto que viene de vacaciones a Hong Kong.

Creo que eh olvidado algo que tiene que ver con la hora.

—por su puesto Niko-chan si así lo quieres.

Pero que será lo que se me olvido.

—hey Jia long piensas faltar hoy a clase. —joder la escuela, se me olvido por completo.

—ooh ya ya voy, que se hizo Yong soo.

—se fue adelante ya apresúrate llegaremos tarde. — asiento y con un gesto me despido de Kiku y Niko y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar salgo de ahi.

_icenland (POV)_

Aaah ya han pasado un par de horas, cuando piensa llagar Lukas, bostezo y vuelvo a tomar mi teléfono, con algo tengo que entretenerme.

—Heyy heeeey Emiiih. — ¿esa es la voz de Mathias?, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?, aah, Lukas viene detrás de él, era de esperarse.

—ah aah huus Emi te sientes bien. —creo que Mathias esta algo cansado por la carrera y como que Emi, es Emil, Emi suena de mujer, como sea, suspiro, ayuda es ayuda, venga de quien venga.

—todavía me duele el pie. —dije sin mas no había por que darle muchas vueltas.

—déjame verlo. — dijo Lukas seriamente.

Levanto mi pie, aun no me había puesto de nuevo el zapato, Lukas se acerca y lo toma, sus manos están frías.

—no se ve tan mal, te duele mucho?.

—no mucho pero molesta.

Vuelve a poner mi pie en el suelo.

—hey Mat, dame el botequín.

B-botequin?, no iba a curarme el solo verdad?.

—l-lo harás tu solo. — Lukas me mira.

—es mientras tanto además te llevaremos a la enfermería, solo te pondremos algunas cremas para el dolor. —dijo, o gracias al cielo, eh visto como cura a Mathias cuando se lastima, es bueno en primeros auxilios pero da miedo ver y oír a Mathias gritar del dolor, aunque Lukas siempre dice que exagera, no es mucho de fiar.

Saca un potecito lo abre y con cuidado toma un poco y lo unta en mi pie, las manos de Lukas estaban frías, pero esa crema pareciera que hubiera estado toda la noche en el congelador y pude que sea probable.

Una sensación eléctrica pasa por mí haciendo que sacuda mi cuerpo, estaba muy fría.

—ya está, si no quieres caminar, Mathias te puede llevar cargado a la enfermería. — como, a quien le importa, solo quiero sentirme bien para mañana, ya que son las audiciones.

—está bien si Mathias me lleva, no me importa la verdad. —digo sin muchos ánimos en realidad esa caída me está comenzando a preocupar, tal vez no sea tanto la caída si no volver a hacerlo el día de la audición.

Pego mi vista al suelo esperando que Mathias me tomara y me cargara, Wow mientras más lo pienso un error como esto me costaría el protagonismo.

Siento que no tengo el talento suficiente para hacerlo y eso es frustrante, porque no importa cuando esfuerzo le tomes si no tienes talento de que te sirve, eso me lo dijo mi padre una vez, en el mundo del espectáculo solo valen talento y suerte, si tienes suerte quizás no sea necesario el talento, pero si no tu talento puede salvarte, tener el don de ser bueno en lo que te gusta es una bendición que a algunos poco le importa.

Ya íbamos a mitad de camino yo estaba en el hombro de Mathias y Lukas llevaba mi zapato y yo todavía estaba debatiendo mi existencia en este mundo.

Cuando lleguemos a la enfermería la señora no se sorprendió de verme-creo que está acostumbrada- .

Me llamo para que me hiciera algunas radiografías, si la enfermería también tiene sala de rayos x.

Dijo que me las entregaría en cuanto atuvieran listas y que pero al juzgar por la herida no creo que ningún hueso se allá roto, pude respirar tranquilo.

—lo mejor será que descanses Emil después de todo mañana son las audiciones, da lo mejor de ti ahora vuelvo. —la enfermera salió del cuarto dejándonos a Mathias, lukas y a mi solos en silencio lo que era extraño porque estaba Mathias con nosotros.

—y como te sientes. —pregunto Mathias, tratando de romper el silencio.

—muy bien gracias. —dije sin mucho interés.

—muy bien entonces nosotros nos vamos. — Lukas se levantó de una silla en la que estaba y se acercó a donde yo estaba acostado, con su mano sobo mi cabello y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. —yo me sonroje un poco, odio cuando Lukas se vuelve repentinamente afectivo

—mejórate hermanito iré a verte audicionar mañana.

—YO TAMBIÉN!. —grito Mathias.

Lukas fulmina con la mirada a Mathias, el cual solo ríe nerviosamente rascándose la nuca, al final lukas aparta la mirada

—si los dos vendremos tu solo encárgate de dejarlos con la boca abierta.

—así claro lo haré. —estúpido Lukas no me des falsas esperanzas, en verdad quisiera dejarlos con la boca abierta pero no sé si… lo pueda hacer.

***************spoiler del siguiente capítulo*********************

—sabes cuánto dinero puedes ganar. —le dijo el extraño al Jia el cual cambio su mirada de desinterés a una molesta.

—no soy un estríper. —dijo seco sin más.

—no necesitas experiencia son 100 dolares hongkones por hora más las propinas de las chicas que dices.

Estaba llorando todo su sueño e había derrumbado había ello el ridículo en público.

—Emil a-animo solo fue un tropiezo. —lo trato de consolar su tierna amiga.

—Lily tu no lo entiendes ese "tropiezo" prácticamente me saco de la obra.

—aún no han dado los resultados tienes oportunidad.

Emil sonrío ladinamente, si claro oportunidad, justo cuando Toris lo hizo perfecto, el si tiene talento, a diferencia de él que no sabe que está haciendo ahí.

Era mejor ir despidiéndose del viaje a Hong Kong.

:o suspenso ... proximo cap el lunes XD.

se preguntaran por que no puse los nombres de los personajes, creo que a la mayoría los conocen y si no díganme quien cree que sea el que no conosen y yo luego se los explico va.

una cosita, la historia en especial la de Emil sobre su el baile y toda la cosa esta basada en mi, explico cuando era mas peque yo practicaba gimnasia rítmica y la verdad era muy buena, según mi profe una de las atletas con "mejor futuro", lo de las fotos pasa en serio estas en una competencia teatro o algo y sale un fotógrafo vendiendo fotos tuyas a cualquier tipejo por ahi y super caras pa`mas verga, bueno lo cierto es que en una competencia de esas sudamericanas o algo así, fui a caracas a presentarme a las eliminatorias para ir a peru, ya había ido a sitios asi antes en otras competencias, pero esa era muy importante, era la primera vez que mi padre iba a verme y quería demostrarle que era la "mejor", que paso?, pasaron los nervios de esos nervios monstruosos y justo cuando me toco a mi todo me salio mal me enrede con la cinta (sabrá dios como) en el pie, sin darme cuenta iba a dar una voltereta y cai cai horrible me rompí un hueso del pie y dure con un yeso por semanas, después de eso no quise saber mas de gimnasia de vueltas, cintas, aros, pelotas y mucho menos coreografía quería mandar todo a la mierda y lo hice, solo que no fue lo que yo esperaba cada vez que veia a alguien practicando jugando o hablando sobre eso, me entraba la nostalgia y las ganas de recuperar mi sueño perdido de convertirme en medachista olímpica, pero ya era tarde mis huesos no eran tan flexibles como antes y mi coordinador era pésima y no pude volver atrás, quisiera decirle que si leyeron hasta aquí sigan sus sueños y que no hagan como yo que por cometer un error echo a la basura, años de esfuerzo y tiempo para luego arrepentirse de sus patéticos actos e inmaduras tomas de decisiones, si cometen un error por mas fatal que sea sigan adelante y no teman a lo que pueda pasar, enfrenten el miedo hoy para no arrepentirse mañana chau chau. ;)


End file.
